Problem: Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{2t - 7}{4} \div \dfrac{3t}{5}$
Explanation: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $z = \dfrac{2t - 7}{4} \times \dfrac{5}{3t}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $z = \dfrac{ (2t - 7) \times 5 } { 4 \times 3t}$ $z = \dfrac{10t - 35}{12t}$